El diablo que corre por el parque
by Rukia920528
Summary: De una amistad de pequeños a un diablo corriendo por el parque. ¿Funcionará la amistad de un chico y una chica 7 años después o se transformará en algo más? (AU) Peridot es un chico y Lapis una chica.


**STEVEN UNIVERSE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**.

CAPITULO 1 - Éramos pequeños.

* * *

Eran poco más de las 6 de la tarde, la escuela habia terminado y había niños por todas calles cercanas a su casa con mochilas caminando junto con sus padres. Para Peridot no era así, él tenía la suerte de vivir a menos de dos calles de la escuela por lo que iba y regresaba sin compañía. Estaba acostumbrado a ser independiente y le gustaba. Ya casi era la hora, sólo dejaría su mochila y se marcharía inmediatamente.

\- Mamá voy a salir, regreso en unas dos horas. - Ni siquiera habia volteado a verla, solamente dijo esas palabras en voz alta. -¿Me estás avisando o me estás pidiendo permiso?- Su madre se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la que sería la cena del día. Había dejado de hacer lo que la ocupaba para prestar atención a los movimientos del niño.

\- Te estoy pidiendo permiso, mami. ¿Puedo salir? - Ahora Peridot le sonreía de oreja a oreja, era muy inteligente, como si siempre tuviera las palabras exactas para manipular a la gente. Eso era un problema, si no empezaba a prestar atención a la personalidad que su pequeño hijo empezaba a formar, el adolescente que sería en el futuro podría llegar a ser un verdadero problema.

\- Pero antes quiero saber a donde vas. - Si era con los mocosos que vivían frente al parque, de ninguna manera lo dejaría ir. Esos niños eran unos completos groseros. Incluso sospechaba de cierto bullying hacía su hijo. Jasper y compañía. Unos futuros buenos para nada.

\- Iré a casa de Lazuli, iremos a dar un paseo en bicicleta y luego tal vez juguemos en el parque. - dijo Peridot metiendo un balón de fútbol en su mochila de la que había sacado los libros de la escuela. Su madre se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello. - Bueno, si es con ella está bien. Me agrada esa niña y sus padres son muy amables. ¿Es tu novia, hijito? - El niño de 11 años hizo un gesto de asco al escuchar el comentario, no era la primera vez que se lo decían, y se le hacía difícil de creer por qué siempre le preguntaban lo mismo desde que se hicieron amigos. Él en verdad sólo pasaba divertidos momentos con su amiga. La niña era divertida, le gustaban los videojuegos, las bicicletas y el deporte. Estar con ella significaba pasar un buen rato. - No es mi novia mamá, es mi amiga. No me gusta ni me gustará. - "¿Será que a Lazuli también le pregunten lo mismo? Le preguntaré ahora que la vea." Pensó Peridot, igual cabía la posibilidad de que su amiga pasara por las mismas preguntas sin sentido en casa. Metió las manos en el bolsillo esperando encontrar alguna moneda, algo que lo salvara de la pobreza, pero no encontró nada, sólamente la decepción.

\- Jaja algún día te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, mi amor. En fin, no vuelvas muy tarde y cuídate mucho. - Le dió un beso en su rubio cabello y le vió montar la bicicleta verde que recibió como regalo la navidad pasada. - Si ma, nos vemos. - Se fue a toda velocidad, amaba la bicicleta, casi todas las tardes salía adar vueltas por el barrio. Era su actividad su actividad favorita. No paso mucho tiempo para que llegase a casa de su amiga. Detuvo el vehículo de dos ruedas justo en la entrada de la casa y preguntó por su amiga, quien no tardo mucho en salir. Ella tenía una bicicleta azul, era su color favorito. Siempre vestía pantalones cortos porque eran cómodos para las aventuras con su amigo.

\- Tardaste, un poco más y mamá ya no me dejaba salir. - Fue lo primero que Lazuli le dijo, parecía algo molesta. Tenía el cabello largo y azul que había heredado de su padre. Montó la bicicleta que le pertenecía y tomaron la ruta hacia el parque. - Lo siento, creí que mamá tampoco me dejaría salir. - Dijo Peridot pedaleaba y le miraba la espalda. Ella iba por delante, siempre lo hacía. Parecía ser una líder nata.

\- Ya no importa, ¿bajamos por aquí? - Habían llegado a su destino y ahora ella le apuntaba hacia una enorme pendiente con la que el parque contaba, muchos niños se encontraban jugando ahí mismo, dejando caer sus juguetes sólo por diversión. Aunque en bicicleta el asunto se volvía bastante más peligroso. -Ah... No te atreverías. - Retó el niño. La verdad es que sabía que ella si se atrevería y solo había hecho el comentario esperando que ella dijera que sólo bromeaba...

\- Jaja tu eres el que no se atrevería, nos vemos abajo, miedoso. - Y se dejo caer, para no quedar como un cobarde él también hizo lo mismo. Se armó de valor y fue detrás de ella. Iban muy rápido y los niños que estaban ahí jugando se alejaron rápidamente. Finalmente llegaron al final de la pendiente y frenaron a tiempo, evitando asi cualquier accidente. Se miraron y rieron al mismo tiempo. - Sabes, mamá me ha preguntado si eres mi novia. - dijo Peridot rompiendo las risas de ese momento. Lazuli se le quedo mirando desde la bicicleta bastante entretenida. -¿Y que le haz dicho?- Peridot aprovecho para bajar de su vehículo verde y sacar la pelota que llevaba en la mochila que tenía en su espalda. -Pues que no lo éramos, que eres mi amiga. Después de eso, me quede pensando si a ti también a ti te preguntan lo mismo... -

Ahora la niña se habia bajado de su respectiva bicicleta y le arrebató el balón de las manos. - Si, todo el tiempo, mamá lo dice y papá se enoja jaja ella dice que incluso me casaré contigo, eso si que sería un horror. Casarme con alguien mas bajito que yo jajajaja el ridículo que haría - Lazuli pateó el balón con dirección a él justo en el momento en que la risa la estaba consumiendo. Ella solía burlarse de la estatura de su amigo, y él lo toleraba porque sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, el problema era que también otros niños en la escuela lo hacían. Y esos si que eran con muy mala leche.

\- Qué graciosa... ¿Si sabes que un día seré más alto que tu, verdad? - Detuvo el balón con los pies y lo dirigió hacía la peliazul, patéandolo nuevamente. - Ajá, algún día. - Le respondió ella en un tono bastante sarcástico. En el fondo se sentía bien hacerlo sufrir un poco, eso lo bajaría un poco de sus aires de grandeza que se forjaba en la escuela debido a las calificaciones perfectas que obtenía. El chico era de 10, muy inteligente, curioso, pero su estatura y complexión llenita lo hacia blanco perfecto de sus compañeros. En más de una ocasión, Jasper y su banda de gamberrillos le hacían malas bromas y ella era quien le animaba, fue así como se hicieron amigos. Ahora ella le devolvía el balón.

\- Lazuli, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - De repente lo había soltado, casi susurrando, solo miraba la pelota que acaba de patear. Estaba interesado en la respuesta. No es que le gustará su amiga, bueno, si le gustaba pero al menos el creía que no era de esa manera en la que las parejas en las telenovelas que su madre veía lo hacían sino mas bien de amistad, o eso creia. Una voz interna le decía que a su edad, él aún no tenía idea de lo que esas palabras significaban. Y para ser sinceros estaba en lo cierto. -¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché. - Ahora ella había parado el balón con los pies y esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de su compañero que se veía muy absorto en sus pensamientos. - ¿Peridot? - Pateó ahora la pelota tan fuerte que fue directo al abdomen del niño, quien no alcanzó a defenderse y ahora se encontraba en el pasto del parque.

\- ¡Ah, me dolió! ¡No hagas eso! - No dejaba de apretujar su estómago, tal vez a ella se le había pasado la mano. - Es tu culpa, no escuche lo que dijiste y cuanto te pregunte le ignoraste. ¿Qué dijiste? -

Ahora la estaba mirando, tal vez el destino decidió que ella no escuchará aquella preguntaba y era lo mejor. Igual y ella diría que le daba asco y prefería no saberlo. - No he dicho nada. Oye, es verdad, mamá dice que terminando este año, nos cambiaremos de ciudad. Papá cambiará de trabajo y ya no será en esta ciudad. Dice que luego de un año estaremos de vuelta aquí. - Su madre le habia dicho hace poco más de un mes y como el hecho no le parecía tan importante, había olvidado comentarselo a su amiga.

-Bueno, un año pasa muy rápido, no es como si te fuera a extrañar, enano.- De nuevo esos comentarios, sabía que no era cierto, pero lo encantaba hacerse la fuerte. -Sabía que no le darias importancia. Como sea... - Dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto y jugaba con las cuerdas de sus zapatos. - Regresaré y seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? - Ella imitó sus movimientos pero en lugar de jugar con sus zapatos, prefirió hacer el rodar el balón, en un ir y venir que provocaba con su pie derecho. - Claro. Aquí estaré. - Estaba oscureciendo y las familias empezaban a retirarse del lugar, ambos permanecían en la misma posición un rato más, hasta que después de otro par de bromas, decidieron que era hora de marcharse.

Se despidieron como siempre lo hacían y lo siguieron haciendo por el resto del año de escuela que les quedaba juntos, hasta que llegó el momento de separarse. No hubieron lágrimas ni momentos incómodos, sabían que tenían la promesa de reencontrarse en una año. En ese momento tenían la seguridad de que así sería... Y que equivocados estaban.

* * *

7 años después una familia se mudaba de Pau con dirección a Anglet. Una adolescente que iba en el asiento trasero del auto estándar, pateaba el asiento del copiloto al ritmo de la música rock que escuchaba en sus auriculares.

\- Lapis si no paras con eso, te quito ese aparato. Baja los pies, por favor. - La madre visiblemente molesta se dirigió a la peliazul que se encontraba detrás de ella y con la que compartía los mismos rasgos. - Perdona, no te escuche, ¿dijiste algo? - Ni siquiera era necesario que su madre le repitiera el mensaje, la mirada le comunicaba todo y de mala gana bajó los pies del asiento. - Ya está, ¿vale? Encima que me haces aguantar un viaje de 3 horas, ahora quieres quitarme la música. Espero que esta nueva ciudad a la vamos valga la pena, tener que dejar todo para empezar de nuevo va a ser muy difícil para mi, ¿sabes? Apuesto a que ni pensaste en eso.-

\- No lo veas asi, velo como un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad, harás nuevos amigos y la pasarás bien.- Ahora ers su padre quien le contestaba, el optimismo tratando de ser inyectado por la fuerza. No iba a funcionar. En ella ese tipo de técnicas no funcionaban. Ni siquiera aquél sujeto que estaba corriendo con un disfraz en la calle y que promocionaba una camiseta roja, o algo por el estilo, la hacía reir. Y ridículo era poco adjetivo para describir aquel marketing tan barato.

-No será así, nada interesante podria ocurrir en esta ciudad, ni siquiera aquél diablo que corre por el parque.

* * *

Hola a todos, ha pasado casi un año desde el último capítulo que subí a FF. Muchas cosas han pasado y mi vida ha cambiado bastante desde aquella vez. Estoy de vuelta con una historia que lleva en mi cabeza algún tiempo y que hoy me hizo sentir inspirada para escribir. Probablemente encontrarán faltas de ortografía porque he escrito esto en mi celular. Perdónenme, por favor.

Trataré de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda. Aunque tarde, no creo abandonar esta ni la otra historia que comencé a escribir, sólo tenganme paciencia.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos luego. ;*


End file.
